This section has been involved in wound healing studies for the past decade. The primary measurement which these studies make is the wound breaking strength of a dermal wound at various stages of the healing process. Multiple modalities and healing interventions have been employed which were hoped to enhance the healing of normal wounds or to minimize the deleterious effects on healing which many chemotherapeutic agents effect. Currently there is a burgeoning amount of research in the area primarily as a result of the availability of relatively low cost growth factors which have been synthesized through the employment of recombinant techniques. Unfortunately, cross-study comparisons are difficult to interpret because of the strain rate dependency of the wound breaking strength. The literature has reported extension rates varying from one to thirty centimeters per minute.